The Demon Forest of Amahara
by Miketsukami-kun
Summary: Four sisters live in an enchanted cottage surrounded by a demon forest. Shura stumbles across five strangers that have been left for dead but will she and her sisters have enough strength to save them? Can friendship develop or even something more? ShiemixRin BonxIzumo PakuxShima
1. Prologue

Shiemi was walking around the sun room, tending to her plants. She picked beans and tomatoes and berries from her indoor garden. Her three sisters were not doing much of anything either. Izumo was being a little brat as per usual, and Paku was trying to calm her down. Shura had left the house even after all of her sisters had demanded she stay.

You see where they lived it wasn't exactly safe to go outside alone. Actually it wasn't safe to go outside at all.

Their small cottage was surrounded by a demon forest called Amahara. The girls had gotten lost in the forest years ago after mistaking it for the Garden of Amahara.

Their grandmother had told them about it and the sisters had decided to search for the heavenly garden. Their grandmother had described the garden of Amahara as a place where every plant in the world grew, and that it was the most beautiful sight ever to be seen. They had all agreed after she had died in an accident that they would search for the Garden, because if their grandmother was anywhere, it was in the sacred Garden.

So they had found the forest, entered and were never seen again. Their mother looked for them for years until she died at an early age from stress. If they ever came home they would find their rooms exactly how they left them, but covered in dust.

Now they lived in an enchanted cottage that seemed to be fit with all of their needs. Things would appear if you needed it and disappear when its use was no longer necessary. Unfortunately only very few things that you wanted would appear. For instance they could get a stove and a refrigerator, but no television or computer.

They each got their own rooms that morphed as their personalities were more apparent. The rooms were white when they had arrived but after they fell asleep, the walls changed to their favorite colors before they awoke in the morning. Small accessories would start to appear, along with closets full of clothes. Ironically Shura wasn't given any actual tops, just bikini tops a few sizes too small and some jackets but she could have cared less. For some odd reason, Shiemi's closet was full of mostly kimonos, and Paku's and Izumo's had mostly camisoles and t-shirts and a selection of pants, shorts and skirts. All three of their school uniforms had never disappeared.

So they lived a mundane boring life, Shiemi was a very kind girl who spent all day in her little indoor garden. Shura was more of an adventurer, she loved to get out of the house and practice her technique with her katana. Paku and Izumo were fraternal twins who very rarely left each other's side; Izumo was a mean spirited girl where as Paku followed her lead, but was much more kind than her sister.

Prologue End

**Ok guys tell me what you think, if you don't read and review I won't know if its any good! Don't worry the boys will show up later! Oh right disclaimer! Duh! Yeah I don't own blue exorcist if its not obvious by my presence on this site once again I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST! Thanks for reading hope u like and let me know if u want more!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Yet again, I don't** **own blue exorcist! Kk so don't sue me (;**

* * *

><p>Shura ran back into the house shouting and her sisters came to her with worried faces. Shiemi had already summoned her little greenman so she could treat any wounds on her older sister.<p>

"Guys you wouldn't believe what I found!" Shura was covered in scratches her bikini top did little to nothing in the way of protection. Shiemi moved in to treat her injuries while Shura explained. "There is group of people out there fighting their way through the forest and they are coming our way!"

"Are you sure this time?" Paku asked gently.

"Yeah, have you been drinking again?" Izumo leaned in to sniff at her.

"Of course I'm sure! We are getting out of this thrice damned forest finally! I mean with the four of us plus five trained exorcists how could we possibly lose?"

"Well then, lead the way, we are probably going to need to lend them a hand." They all prepared the weapons they had been training with, except Shiemi, she just clung onto a bag that was filled with summoning papers she had made herself. The bag was specially designed with a pin to prick herself with at the opening.

Shura had her snake blade hilt shining at the center of her chest, not wanting to run with it.

Izumo summoned her fox spirits and tucked her tonfa in her belt and kept a sturdy grip on her naginata.

Paku had been training with a bow and slung it over her shoulder alongside a quiver packed with arrows. She was probably the most deadly of all of them as her arrows were all tipped for different purposes. She had spent years making all of the arrows she had, they were all color coordinated by feathers and placed in a specific spot of her quiver.

They set out at a brisk pace that Shiemi struggled to keep up with. The sisters quickly took down the smaller beasts that were in their way and skirted the larger ones they knew they had little chance of defeating. After a long bout of running they began to hear the sounds of swords ringing in the air and they increased their pace. Shiemi was only just keeping up but she refused to say anything to make them slow down for her.

Soon enough they came across five boys fighting for their lives against a hoard of demons. "I thought they would be older," Izumo whined, "What are we supposed to do with these pipsqueaks?"

"Well right now we have to help them!" Shiemi said her voice determined. When she saw the looks on her sisters faces she began to waver, luckily Paku was to the rescue.

"Shiemi's right! We can't just watch them all perish when we could have helped, what would grandmother think of then?" Paku said with enthusiasm, already prepared to jump into battle with them.

"Fine, I'll help save the little brats." Shura conceded.

Izumo sighed, "Fine Paku, but if I break a nail it's on you two ya hear!

Shiemi giggled at that but they had already started going towards the battle so she quickly followed.

Paku fired off three arrows in quick succession, rack arrow had green feathers and at about ten yards they all split into ten smaller arrows and hit their targets with optimum precision. The next arrow was red and as it hit its target in the far back of the group it exploded, taking out five more demons with it.

Izumo was quickly dispatching enemies with her naginata until one got a lucky shot in and broke it in half, she dropped the side with the blade and began using the other side like a bō until the amount of force she used broke that too so she took out her tonfa and began her deadly dance, her fox spirits joining in on the dance that quickly dispatched all enemies within a ten foot radius.

Shura looked almost bored as she swung her snake sword with deadly accuracy. All of the boys were trying not to stare at these girls who just saved them when the trees began to move.

Shiemi was standing in the middle of a giant chalk summoning circle, her arm dripping blood as she spun in a savage circle. Her voice ripped though the small battle zone as the wind picked up, her short blonde hair whipping wildly across her face. "All that is within the greenman's domain obey my will. I call you to protect and serve mine and ours." Branches began to crash down as the trees became alive, they swatted the demons away like they were flies at their roots. All three sisters turned to Shiemi as she collapsed from the amount of power this particular summoning took. She lay on her back as the trees began to settle in a seemingly defensive position. The small clearing no longer was home to any demons and the sisters quickly went to Shiemi's side. They were beaten though by a tall boy who ran to her side and checked her vitals, his dark hair shadowed the majority of his face as he looked tenderly at the small blonde that contained so much strength.

"She's ok, only unconscious." The boy stated to the sisters who were now peering over his shoulders. Shura looked over the boy who had run so quickly to her sisters side.

He wore a dark uniform and a red parcel hung around his back. It was oddly sword shaped although she had seen him fighting with his bare hands, his knuckles were bloodied and she wondered why he hadn't even tried to use his sword. Perhaps it was to difficult to get it out in the midst of battle.

The largest boy cleared his throat, which had all three sisters looking at him. His hair was brown but dyed blonde in the middle, almost like a skunk. "We thank you for your help although it was not necessary."

Izumo snorted, "Right of course not, I told you we shouldn't have helped Paku and look now we are stuck with them."

Paku turned red and covered her giggle with a hand at skunk boy's expression. "Don't you mind her, she's rough on every edge. I'm Paku, these are my sisters Shura, Izumo, and Shiemi." She pointed to each of them in turn.

A short bald boy stepped forward, "I'm Konekomaru, this is Shima and Bon-"

"That's Ryuji to you." Skunk boy interrupted.

"Really? I think I'll just keep calling you skunk boy." Izumo shot back.

Shima held Bon back with an uneasy smile. Konekomaru sighed and continued, "and that's Rin with...Shiemi right?" At Paku's nod he finished with, "and last but not least is Yukio." He pointed to a boy that looked very similar to Rin but he had glasses and was surveying the area with a cool disinterested look. At his feet he was surrounded by bullet shells and empty cartridges, he slowly began to pick up the cartridges so he could restock them later.

"We need to get back to the cottage before those stupid pesks that managed to escape find something bigger to deal with us." Shura said in a low voice.

"Very well lead the way, do you mind if I carry her?" Rin said looking up at the sisters.

"I could care less, just hope she doesn't wake up in your arms as we walk. She'll probably freak out and alert the whole forest to where we are, knowing her." The sisters all laughed at the accurate description of their shy younger sister.

"As long as He doesn't come we should be able to handle it." Shura muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter one complete! Not sure when next update will be, knowing me it will be either today or a month from now sorry I know, I'm a troll. Please send a review my way if you liked it, please constructive criticism if you have any!<strong>

**Until next time guys!  
>Miketsukami-kun<strong>


End file.
